The Gift
by Shadowraith666
Summary: One thing after another, a gift that will lead to the bonding of hearts. Luke/Tear fluff


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters

The Gift

A slight breeze blew across the streets of Keterburg as Luke walked alone in silence. The group had decided to split up for the day as they rested at the hotel. Jade was enjoying the spa, Natalia and Anise convinced Guy to have a snowball fight in the town square (much to Guy's dismay), Luke had left Meiu in the hotel because the Sorcerer's Ring became cold around his belly and Tear. . .well Tear didn't say anything when she left.

_I hope she's doing ok, she hasn't said much since Ion saved her_, Luke thought letting his mind wander." She hides everything behind her cold blue eyes and emotional armor, for once I wish I could tell what she was thinking."

Luke shivered as a gust of wind blew from the north. Man I really need to buy something that will cover my whole body, or at least pack warmer clothes. Looking down at the cloak he was wearing, short sleeved and an opening at the stomach, goose bumps spread throughout his body. He pulled out what remaining gald he had left, "If this was Batical money wouldn't be a problem," he said under his breath as he browsed the different shops. "At least there I didn't have to worry about paying for stuff," remembering the days at the manor when all he had to do was to say what he wanted and he would get it no matter what. Luke rubbed his arms trying to keep warm

._ . . . Still nothings better then freedom._ The very thought of being confined shook him to the core. Snapping back to reality he continued his search.

He was about to enter another store when something on the corner of his eye caught his attention. In the display window sat a rappig doll, but this one was rather different. For clothing it had pajamas with little buttons, fluffy slippers that could be removed and a tiny hat. The pajama's design seemed to be sewn with gold and the hat had a single blue gem with a silver ring around it. Luke pressed his face against the glass to get a closer look. He thought it was rather complex for being just a doll. This however made him think about Tear. Although she won't admit it he was sure she had a weakness for cute things, according to Anise when he overheard her talking to Tokunaga. He looked at the price, "Damn that will cost me all the gald I got," he sighed. Luke turned away from the display and proceeded to walk away when something stopped him. He grabbed his head thinking it was Asch trying to communicate with him or take over his body, but he felt no headache. No this was something different, something he couldn't really put into words (or was too dense to understand).

Luke stood there trying to sort out his thoughts as to what pulled him back. There was no way he could. . . she was his friend and that's it. . he couldn't. . Could he? _That's impossible; I can't have those feelings for Tear. _He thought about her, the way her brown hair flows, that one eye covered by bangs, how fluent she moves in battle, the beauty in her voice that always made him calm down even in the heat of action. . ."No this isn't happening." He looked back at the doll. "Maybe. . .maybe this will make her feel a little better". He walked into the shop, grabbed the doll and proceeded to the merchant. Giving him the last of his money, Luke walked out with the doll in hand. He continued to the hotel. "Hopefully she's back by now, I don't want to carry this thing around all day."

Arriving at the hotel Luke entered the elevator and pushed the button to the floor they were staying on. He walked to Tear's room and was about to knock when he heard someone clear their throat.

" A gift for a certain brunette I presume," said Jade as he made his way towards Luke in his spa robe."

"Umm I ummm don't you have better things to do besides sneaking up on people?" Luke said in defense as he tucked the doll away in his back pocket and faced Jade.

" My my aren't we a little flustered, I would appreciate if you didn't change the subject. . ."

"Well what does it matter who it's for anyways?" Luke snapped back in anger

"Just curious as all, besides what fun would you be if I don't get to torture you for my own pleasures." Jade knew he would enjoy this moment of Luke's awkwardness

"You can be a real ass sometimes Jade."

"I must admit that hurts coming from you Luke, I might require a gift too." Jade said sarcastically.

"Grr I don't have time for this, I just have to. . ."

"Well she isn't back but if you like to leave her a message. . ."

" Piss off Jade," Luke was in no mood for Jade's sarcasm.

"Fine I can tell when I'm not wanted. . .by the way I hope you didn't spend too much on

That. . ." A small chuckle exited Jade's lips as he turned to walk away.

The last comment really sent Luke off the edge, his rage burned like the red intensity of his hair. Still she wasn't here. He shrugged his shoulders, letting his arm fall on the door knob when the door suddenly slid open. Hmm that's weird I thought she locked it. He walked into the darkness of the room and stumbled almost hitting his head on the ground before he caught himself. Finally he made it to the bed, took the rappig from his pocket and sat it on the pillow. He then left the room closing the door behind him.

Tear walked through town until sundown. Lost within her thoughts she wandered through the streets not paying much attention to anything. Only the occasional bump of a stranger knocked her out of her trance. When nightfall came and the temperature dropped, she decided to head for the hotel before she froze to death. Brushing off the cold she made it to the hotel and continued to her room. She entered and searched for the light switch. She at last found it and walked to the bed. Tear sat down and covered her hands with her face.

_Why did Ion save me when he is clearly more important then I am. _This is the thought that ran through her mind all day. Part of her wished she could go back and stop Ion from curing her. . And yet the other part of her was glad that she was still alive, surrounded by all her friends and Luke. She got consumed by her thoughts again.

_At least I can walk on my own_, she pondered as she remembered the burden of moving when the miasma flowed through her body. That was when Luke would have one arm around her and would have her walk. A faint smile formed as she closed her eyes and remembered that moment. Although he didn't like to depend on anyone, that one moment made her feel like all her troubles were gone. What was she thinking. That was all nonsense.

_He did it because I had no other choice. . . That's all._ She stretched her arms out and was about to lay down when she noticed something on her pillow.

"What the. . Where did this come from?" She looked at the door to make sure no one was standing there. "It's so cute," she said as she picked up the doll. She giggled at the rappig, studying the little articles of clothing the rappig had on. "This is beautiful. .But where. . ."

Before she finished that question she noticed something sticking on the outside of the doll, a little piece of paper tied on with a string. On it had a number written on it.

"Idiot," she mumbled.

Now she knew where it came from. Tear got up from the bed to find Luke. She checked his room but he wasn't there, and Guy hadn't seen him either. Tear exited the hotel, carrying the rappig and began searching for that redheaded boy. Everyone else had returned to the hotel so she didn't have to worry about unexpected visitors. Tear walked up and down the streets, and in the casino but there was no sight of him. She looked and looked but could not find him. The last place is the town square, she thought as she made her way to the staircase. A lone silhouette stood in the middle of the square looking out north towards Mt. Roneal. Tear could make out the pointed hair and the sword that was holstered horizontally with the handle to the left side. Her heart started to pound with every step she took. She tried to calm herself down but was unable to the closer she got to him. Finally she stood just a few feet away from him.

"Luke," her voice soothed his mind driving away the chaos of his thoughts.

"Yes Tear." He said without turning around.

"Why. . . Why did you get this for me?" Luke thought about the question, although he had been thinking about the answer since he bought it he knew that it would be hard for him to explain."

"I um just thought it would make you feel better."

"Oh . . Well. . .

"It didn't did it?" Luke bracing himself for the worse.

"Its not that. . .it's just. . ."

"What."

She couldn't answer him, fearing what he was thinking, and saying the wrong thing.

"I just noticed that you haven't really been yourself since Ion. . ."

Tear remained silent, the memory to painful to remember

". . .I just couldn't see you like that." Luke finally blurted out.

"Luke. . ."

"Even though you're not dying anymore, you still suffer. . I can't stand to see you like that."

"So that's why you spent all your gald on this."

"How did you. . ."

"You left the price tag on you idiot"

_Dammit I knew I forgot something_

"But thank you, it did make me feel better,"

It was Luke's turn to be silent.

"Luke look at me"

"I can't"

"Why"

"Because I don't want to see you when you're hurting." _It was hard enough being around you when you contaminated with the miasma_

Tear begins to walk around him to face him, yet even though she's right in front of him Luke puts his head down so he won't have to look at here. She touches his face with her hand, caressing his cheek.

"Do I look like I'm in pain?" she asked softly lifting his chin up so he can see her smile

"Tear. . ."

She puts an index finger to his lips. "Don't speak."

Tear stares into his emerald eyes, getting lost within his gaze. For the first time Luke can see behind her cold eyes, as if he can see what she's feeling. He couldn't believe this was the girl that he met in Tataroo Valley, the same girl who seemed as if she was made of ice. Never did she think that she would fall for him, the ignorant and obnoxious boy who looked down on everybody, how he has changed since then.

The shadows caused by the trees hid the blushes both couldn't help but show. Snow gently fell upon the placid square, a slow wind blew through causing Luke to shiver for the millionth time today. Tear let out a small giggle thinking it was cute how he reacted to the cool breeze, just like when they were on Mt. Roneal. Luckily both he and Mieu had cold stomachs so despite her saying out loud how cute he was, she was able to cover up by referring to Mieu. She moved her hand from his face and slid it down his shoulders to his uncovered arms and began to rub them to warm him. Luke couldn't help but smile as he watched her do this.

_Is this really happening?_

When the goose bumps began to fade Tear looked back up at him, happy to finally see him smile. Her hands stopped moving up and down as she got lost in his eyes again. She noticed that they were slowly getting closer, each could feel the other's breath. She closed her eyes taking in the moment, her. . No their first kiss. He did the same, hoping he wouldn't miss. Inch by inch they became closer till at last her lips touch his. A moment where all time ceases to exist, as if the snow that had been falling had stopped all of a sudden, and life itself became still. Tear opened her eyes looking at his face, although she was really close she could see the peacefulness in his expression. She quickly closed her eyes when she saw Luke's twitch. He opened his looking at her beautiful face, taking in all that she was. _Am I really good enough for her, I'm just a. . ._

As if sensing what he was thinking Tear pulled away from Luke and stared at the ground. He lifted up her chin and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Tear, tell me what's wrong." Luke whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulders; she felt so safe she could fall asleep in his arms.

"You're not just a replica Luke, what you have now, a life, and friends; to us you're not inferior. She closed her eyes, trying to stop anymore tears from falling. "You are just as real as any of us, no matter how you were born." The last words were barely able to escape her throat due to her crying.

Luke looked at her even though her eyes were red she was still beautiful. He brushed the hair away from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. His expression changed to a more serious look.

"I thought of myself as no more then a burden to everybody, I took someone's life and family away without even trying. I hated the very thought of being born of fomicry. I hated Van for bringing me to life. . .

Tear closed her eyes trying to block out his voice. She couldn't stand it if he started how useless he was.

". . . But now that I have you," She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm glad that I'm here. Even though I wasn't born natural I still have a heart . . . and now it belongs to you. The last sentence echoed through Tear's head, out of all the things in this world, this is what she wanted the most.

She gave him a kiss and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. "And you have my heart as well."

Forever . . .

. . . And ever . . .

**I drew this out a bit but this is my first fanfic so it kinda sucks. Review and tell me what you think. Sorry if this seems a little cliché but I love this pairing.**


End file.
